


Into the Base

by virus21



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Infiltration, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Relationships: Yoko Littner/Shinji Ikari
Kudos: 4





	Into the Base

It was times like this that Shinji really would rather be in an Evangelion. While piloting a giant lifeform had its obvious risks, at least it was a short mission and he didn't have to do anything but pilot and kill what ever was needing killing, regardless of what that could be.

That was far quicker and safer than what he was doing now, which was sneaking into a Seele base and planting explosives into it. Scratch that. A heavily guarded Seele base. Not what he would call a good mission. Give him giant Lovecraften horrors any day.

Though at least he wasn't doing this alone. High Command did give him assistance in the form of Yoko Littner. The red headed sniper was someone he had familiarity with, at times intimately. Her choice of clothing in the form of a flame colored bikini, bomber jacket and booty shorts was something to be desired, but not many outside the grunts wore uniforms unless they needed to. And given the senors on the base, stealth clothing wouldn't matter anyway.

“How do we do this” Yoko asked “I'm going to get bored if I don't get some explosions soon.”

“Soon Yoko” Shinji replied “We just need to get you into position and me into the base. You'll get the action you so desire.”

“Sounds good. It's too hot in this wasteland and my trigger finger is getting itchy”. Yoko said as she left to get her rifle. 

“What is it with me and redheads?” Shinji said to himself, grabbing him own gear as the setting sun finally set under the horizon. Yoko brought her large rifle and bag of ammo and join Shinji as they headed towards the base, the arrival of night masking their approach.

They found a area of the base's wall that was lightly guarded, Shinji really hoping that the intel was correct, though that might be a lingering aspect of his youth coming back again. Shinji and Yoko scaled the wall and got over to the other side.

A guard ran over, obviously hearing the rustling that the two made as they landed with their gear. Shinji got his gun that was armed with a suppressor and Yoko brought out a knife as they hid, getting ready to use the weapons against the guard. 

Thankfully, after the guard looked around, he left as he found nothing to report. Shinji and Yoko put away their weapons and continued with the mission.

Shinji signaled for Yoko to take point on the building that was in the middle of the compound. The base had no towers, so she shouldn't be spotted. Shinji himself moved from shadow to shadow, making sure the guards, of which their were many, spotted him. The highlight of this was him crawling under a truck in an area that no other cover.

Yoko was positioned on the middle building, keeping her sights locked on anyone that would get to close to spotting Shinji. She was also chuckling to herself as she watched Shinji sort of overdoing the evading aspect of the mission.

Shinji made into the main building, which lead to a under section. Thankfully, there was a stairway as he didn't want to go through the elevator shaft.....again.

Carefully making his way down the stairs, he ended up were he needed to be: The reactor room. Taking it out will take out the base and weaken some of Seele's operations in this area. 

Shinji waited until he could see that there were no guards and made his way to the central reactor. When he got there, he hit a roadblock. There was a worker operating the reactor's controls and didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon. Guess he needed to get his hand dirty.

Slowly walking behind the operator, Shinji pulled his pistol out, placed it behind the unaware technician and pulled the trigger. In days past, he would have hesitated. Never mind that time hardened him, this man was a Seele agent, rather than a innocent dupe. That means he knew who he worked for and what they did. As far as Shinji was concerned, he was just as monstrous as any eldritch horror.

Walking over the dead body, Shinji made his was over to the the reactor. Pulling his charges out of the pack he brought, he placed them on the side of the reactor and started the timer for about 10 minutes.

He was on his way out when he heard what sounded like shouting. He knew he was careful. Did the worker need to do a check-in? Did Yoko get spotted? Shinji turned towards the dead operator and saw a small light flashing from his coat. He knew what it was.

“Yoko, intel was incomplete!” 

“What happened?”

“Everyone here has life monitors.” 

Yoko sighed for a bit at this new bit of info “And I take it you had to off someone?” Shinji didn't respond, which Yoko took as a yes.

“I have to fight my way out” Shinji said “Prepare to get the hell out of here!” Shinji ran out of the room and towards the elevator, stealth no longer being an issue. A duo of guards was coming towards him, but Shinji took them out before they could raise their weapons.

Shinji entered the elevator and headed up, keeping his gun ready if someone was waiting for him. Leaving the elevator as it hit the main floor, he made his way out. Three more guards, guns drawn, came running towards him. One of them feel as Yoko took him out. The other two saw it and paniced, switching between looking at Shinji and trying to find the sniper. Yoko took another one out, with Shinji taking out the last one. Shinji ran towards the central building with Yoko coming down.

“How do we get out of here?!” Yoko asked. Shinji looked around and saw a large military truck. He and Yoko only had to hope that the keys were still in it. Thankfully, they were, especially since the rest of the personnel regrouped and knew where they were.

Shinji turned the key and floored it. Making way towards the main entrance, Shinji had no regard with hitting anyone in his way, trying to not let the gunfire hitting the truck dissuade him. Yoko took he large rifle and fired, even though trying to use it in a moving vehicle was impracticable. She even refused to use Shinji's much more practical pistol.

Realizing the they had only a few more minutes left, Shinji put as much gas as he could and made it to the door. Ramming the gate, they kept going. A moment latter, the shouting of the guards was replaced with a large series of explosions. The truck barley made it past the large inferno.

Shinji didn't stop, deciding to just make it towards the extraction point and made a note to yell at the intelligence office for screwing up that royally.

“So, what do you plan to do after the debriefing?” Yoko asked.

“Well first” Shinji replied “I plan to give who ever screwed up on not telling us about the life monitors a piece of my mind and then sleep for about a day.”

“Well, I have something you can do before sleeping. In fact, it might help you sleep better” Yoko started rubbing her hand on Shinji's leg, flashing a seductive look. Shinji was more amused then anything else.

“Why do you do this every mission?”

“I guess its a combination of violence and you're cute face, Ikari darling”. Shinji placed his hand on Yoko's. He then once again thought of his earlier comment.

What was it with him and redheads?


End file.
